


I think you’re changin’, don’t worry, you don’t gotta stay the same

by thevoicesofmany



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Firelord Zuko, M/M, Oblivious Zuko, Pining Sokka, aged up sokka and zuko, but we will get to that later, so basically they are legal, someone pls give zuko a hug, theyre idiots in love your honor, zuko has trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoicesofmany/pseuds/thevoicesofmany
Summary: It’s been three years since Sokka has last visited the new Firelord, and he is surprised to find out that Zuko has yet to be married off. Isn’t the Fire Nation all old fashioned like that?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is the first fic im writing in years, and the first ever zukka fanfic that i’ve written. pls be kind.
> 
> also, the title is a wip bc i cant think of a good one til i’m done writing. it’s a line from Be Nice To Me by The Front Bottoms that’s stuck in my head currently. 
> 
> also also, the first chapter will be short bc it’s basically just insight as to where our Gaang is now and what’s happening next :) the next chapter will be longer

It’s been a little over three years since the last time Sokka had seen Zuko. He’d been busy back home in the Southern Water Tribe with all the post-war rebuilding and whatnot. It’s actually starting to look like the village he remembers from when he was a kid again. With all the men coming home because the war was over, and aid from the Northern Water Tribe, it’s starting to resemble the proud tribe it once was.

That being said, Sokka loves his home and all, he really does. After spending a year traveling the world in the middle of a war, it’s nice to finally be back to a place he’s familiar with. Oh, the seal jerky is great too.

But Sokka has also missed his friends. He’s seen Aang and Katara every few months when they can spare the time to stop by during their busy schedule of Avatar duties around the world. It’s only been a few years since the war ended, but Katara and Aang have already grown up since. Aang has sprouted up a few inches taller than Katara now, but still not as tall as Sokka.

He’s seen Toph three times since the war ended, and wasn’t surprised to find out that instead of going back home with her suffocating parents, she returned to her earth bending matches. There’s a new fighting style out called Pro Bending, and Toph is all over that. She’s even recruited her own team. Sokka feels a little like a proud parent is all.

He and Suki decided to finally end it after realizing they were more dedicated to their jobs than to each other. Yeah, they still loved each other, but it wasn’t the same love as oh-my-god-the-worlds-gonna-end-lets-make-out. A relationship feels a little different when you _don’t_ have the pressures of a 100 year war over your head. Plus, Suki is proud and passionate about her group of warriors, and Sokka didn’t want to get in the way of that (no matter how good he looked in a Kyoshi dress).

Zuko has been Firelord for three years now, and it just feels different. Sokka knows that it’s not, but he gets hung up in overthinking about all of Zuko’s royal duties and doesn’t want to infringe. Even though he knows that he could never infringe on Zuko because c’mon, the dude secretly loves Sokka’s company but is too proud to admit it. Honor and all that.

But that still stops Sokka from not visiting Zuko since the war ended. Sokka would say he just never got around to it; he’s been too busy rebuilding, or hunting, or planning architecture, the list goes on. But he knows that he’s secretly nervous about how much Zuko will have changed. He was Sokka’s only friend close to his age (not counting Suki, because can you really count an on again off again girlfriend who seems more in love with her Kyoshi Warrior group than in love with you?) and seemed like a solid constant in the short time he was on their side. But now he’s Firelord, and is running a whole nation. That must change a guy. He’s probably sitting on his fancy throne next to his to be wife, being fanned by his loyal servants.

That brings Sokka around to a whole new level of overthinking: Was Zuko going to be married off? That’s what happens with royalty, right? Yue was promised to some jackass dude, so Zuko must be too. Because that’s how royalty works. Not that Sokka knows much about it given he was raised in a tribe with 30 people, most of them women. Hey, if his dad is the chief, doesn’t that kinda make him royalty? Sokka will have to come back to that one later.

Pushing all of his nervousness and anxiety about this New Zuko aside, Sokka finally decides that he needs to go visit his friend. It’s been too long and he misses the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically this idea came to me in like a feverish haze when i had only just woken up so that’s why it’s a mess.
> 
> also! please leave comments bc this is actually getting reads somehow?? i appreciate thank youuu


	2. Two

Traveling without Appa sucks. Sokka never realized how much faster sky bison travel is compared to boat travel.

It took the young man two weeks to reach the Fire Nation Kingdom. Who knew a Water Tribe member could get so tired of traveling via boat?

Sokka grabbed his one bag he decided to bring with him, and headed towards the exit of the ship.

“Thanks again for taking me, Haraku.” Sokka turned around at the bottom of the ramp that met the dock, and thanked the lead crewman of the ship.

“No problem, kid.” Haraku returned, “It was about time you left the village anyways. We could all tell how antsy you were getting.” He gave a hearty chuckle, and Sokka smiled at the older man.

“Yeah, there’s only so many igloos you can renovate.” With a thankful nod, Sokka waved to the older tribesman and was off.

Sokka and Zuko has exchanged a few messengers hawks about the formers upcoming stay. Sokka planned to stay with Zuko for two weeks in the Fire Nation palace. At first the tribesman only suggested one week, but Zuko has insisted he stayed longer. Maybe he wasn’t as royally busy as Sokka had presumed.

Looking down at the last letter that Zuko has written to him, Sokka read and reread the last fewparagraphs.

_When you get here, come up to the gates and let the guards know that Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, son of Chief Hakoda, is here upon Firelord Zuko’s request. I have instructed them to let you in._

_I will greet you upon the steps towards the entrance of the palace._

_Looking forward to seeing you again,_

_Zuko_

Sokka sighed with anticipation at seeing his friend again. It had been a while and he wondered if Zuko had changed as much as he himself had. Sokka had grown quiet a few inches taller since the war ended, as well as he had filled out his frame. He was no longer a lanky 15 year old boy, but rather a built 18 year old young man. Rebuilding your village can add a few muscles onto a guy. His hair had also grown a little longer; he decided to keep his signature shaved undersides, albeit not shaved completely, but his wolftail had grown several more inches.

The royal gates now in sight, Sokka took a moment to once again stress over the possible changes in Zuko’s life. Was he still with his girlfriend, Mai? Were they engaged, soon to be married? He assumed so, as marriage seemed like an old fashioned Fire Nation thing to do. How was Zuko’s uncle? That man did not get enough credit. Was Zuko fairing well under the stress of ruling a nation? Sokka took a deep breath and pushed these worries down until he had to see the Firelord face to face.

Walking up to the guarded gates, Sokka recited what Zuko has told him to in the letter.

The two guards shared a look before stepping aside and letting Sokka in. He ignored the wave of nerves that the shared look gave him and plastered on a Fake Yet Confident Enough looking smile as he made his way towards the ridiculously long stairs.

From his view at the bottom, Sokka could see two people standing at the top of the stairs, who he could only presume to be Zuko and someone else of shorter stature. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and made his way up.

Zuko waved at him from the top of the stairway, and Sokka returned the wave enthusiastically. He didn’t realize how much he missed Zuko.

“Zuko! I’ve missed you, man!” Sokka gave a wide smile to his friend and turned to greet Uncle Iroh standing beside Zuko. Sokka stuck his hand out with a greeting, “Uncle, great to see you again!”

The tribesman was met with a “Hey buddy, glad you’re here,” from Zuko, and a warm, “Welcome Sokka, it has been too long,” from Iroh.

With the pleasantries out of the way, Zuko grabbed Sokka’s arm and lead him inside the palace doors. Iroh gave them his farewell and a promise to see them later as he departed from the pair.

“I’ll show you to your room, and let you get settled in,” Zuko started, “I’ll give you a tour after?” The last sentence wasn’t so much a statement as it was a question. Sokka forgot how Zuko-y Zuko could be sometimes. He turned to the Firelord and smiled.

“Sure, man. I’m just glad to be here.” Sokka looked around at the high ceilings and open space as Zuko lead them down a hallway. “Sorry I haven’t visited sooner, you just seemed pretty busy with all of your Super Important Fire Nation Duties.”

“Actually, I haven’t been all that busy. Right after the war ended I was, but I had Uncle there to help me.” Zuko and Sokka veered to the right to take another series of hallways. The tribesman would most definitely be lost if it weren’t for the aid of Zuko. “Since then, it’s been pretty much just being the face of the new Firenation and overseeing progressions of our people.”

“Really? No super important top secret plans in place? Well, I guess if they were really top secret you couldn’t tell me.” Sokka gave Zuko a sideways look, trying to keep the conversation light so he could take notice of how different Zuko appeared.

He walked with the confidence a Firelord should have, but a little too stiff for it to be genuine. Zuko had also grown in height, but still remained two inches shorter than the younger of the pair. He was 19 now, however his face hasn’t yet hardened into one of a Lord. He had filled out as well, but not in the Sokka way of built up muscle, but rather in a lithe and agile way. The sort of frame that was swift and graceful, whereas Sokka’s was more hardened and blunt.

Zuko breathed a laugh in response to the taller man and replied, “No, Sokka. No super important top secret plans.” The Firelord brought them to a halt outside a large set of doors and reached for the handle. He opened it and gestured Sokka inside. “This is where you will be staying. I hope you like it.”

Sokka looked around the large room; the king sized bed with an obligatory red comforter, there was a dresser for his clothes, even a walk out balcony with a view of the palace gardens. Something blue caught his eye as a contrast amongst all the red. Upon the one desk in the room sat a vase of flowers. Arctic forget-me-nots rested inside a clear vase full of water.

Stepping inside the room and setting his bag down, Sokka turned towards the desk. He heard Zuko cough and looked at the man to find a light red dusting his face.

“I uh, I figured you might want something from home since the Firenation is so, well, Firenation.” Zuko finished off lamely.

A bright grin broke out across Sokka’s face, and he bent down to smell the flowers. They so rarely grew in the South Pole, it was seen as an omen of good luck to find them. He turned back towards Zuko and made his way over to him.

“Thanks, Zuko,” He clapped the shorter man on the shoulder, “I really appreciate it.”

Why hadn’t Sokka visited sooner? He didn’t realize how much he had missed Zuko and his quiet charm. Oh, right, Zuko probably has some Firenation wife and Firenation duties that he had to get back to.

“Well, I’ll settle in. You can get back to your throne, O Great Firelord.” Sokka dismissed his anxieties by putting on a terrible accent.

Zuko frowned, “I cleared my schedule and can spend the rest of the afternoon with you, I mean if you want to?” Sokka was an Idiot with a capital I and Zuko was too sweet. Maybe he should have realized that if he was coming to visit then Zuko would actually spend time with him. Would _want_ to spend time with him.

“Oh yeah, ‘course I do!” Sokka was quick to reply, not wanting Zuko to feel bad. “Lemme unpack my stuff, then we’ll go, yeah?”

Zuko nodded with a faint smile and told Sokka he would be back in 15 minutes so they could start their tour of the grounds.

Sokka spent those 15 minutes totally for sure unpacking and definitely not worrying about making more of a fool of himself in the coming two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically i like writing and want to get better at it. i really need to work on my pacing so thank u for bearing with me. also this is like.... getting reads? wtf? does this always happen on ao3 or am i just lucky either way thank u


End file.
